


Sugar Me

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Lacey was surprised that Gold had never been to one before, but she can give him a taste without them leaving the house.





	Sugar Me

“Seriously? You’ve never been to a strip club?”

Gold shook his head again, “No, never.”

Lacey chewed on her bottom lip.

“But not even for a stag night or something?”

“No. Never.”

He had the distinct impression the Lacey wasn’t going to let this go, but she fell quiet, looking out of the car window as they drove the rest of the way back to his place. He was mulling over her surprise at his admission. Unlike some of the lads he grew up with he’d never been tempted by the apparent lure of strip clubs. That indifference had stayed with him as he matured and as an adult he’d never had many friends, and those he had weren’t the sort to suggest an evening of drinking and leering at near naked women.

Now the subject had been raised he began wondering if he’d missed out on something, a rite of passage; that’s how many of the lads he’d grown up with had seen it, swaggering around proud that their fake IDs had passed muster and they’d been able to get into the backstreet club to see boobies. Even now the thought of paying to watch a stranger take her clothes off didn’t appeal to him. He gave himself a mental shake as he parked the car on the drive, strip clubs just weren’t to his taste and that was that.

They had barely gotten through the front door when Lacey grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a searing kiss. She pulled away far too soon, leaving his gasping and winked at him.

“There’s something I want to do. Go wait for me into the lounge and pour yourself a scotch.”

“Aye, okay.”

He watched her skip up the stairs, a blissful smile on his face. She turned at the top and rolled her eyes at him.

“Go on, I won’t be long.”

He gave her a dopey grin and loosened his tie as he ambled into the lounge. He had no idea what she was planning, but he knew from experience that when Lacey got that look in her eye he was in for an amazing time. A thought occurred to him and he took a moment to check the drapes were closed before he sat down on the couch.

He’d only had two sips of scotch when the room was flooded with the sound of Def Leppard. Gold twisted in his seat and saw Lacey putting her iPod on the side table. He gulped as he took in that she was wearing a little tartan skirt, a sheer blouse knotted under her breasts and killer black heels on her feet.

“Wh…what’s this in aid of?”

“Eyes front.”

He did as he was bid and was rewarded by her hands sliding over his shoulders, her breath tickled his face as she whispered; “I want to give you a private strip show. You up for that?”

Below his belt part of him was definitely starting to be very up for this idea.

“Aye.”

He turned his head and tried to place a kiss on her arm, his hand reaching for her, but Lacey dodged away from him. She stepped in front of him and wagged a playful finger in his face.

“You can get thrown out of a strip club for getting handsy.”

Gold groaned and gripped his scotch glass with both hands. She bent at the waist, swaying gently to the beat of the music and giving him an eyeful of cleavage. He was dimly aware that she had dropped something on the floor by his foot, but he paid it no heed.

“If you’re a good boy, I might bend the rules and give you a happy ending.”

The song changed and Pour Some Sugar on Me started. Lacey straightened up and twirled away from him, her hands flicking her hair over her shoulders as she spun on the spot to face him. Gold gulped down the last of his scotch and fumbled the glass on to the end table never taking his eyes from Lacey’s swaying body.

He couldn’t put names to the gyrating moves, but he appreciated each and every twist and turn that showcased her curves and wonderful legs. Her hands ran over her body tracing the path his own desperately wanted to take. She gave him a sultry look and plucked the knot of her blouse loose, giving him a teasing peek of her bare breasts before she turned away and rolled the sheer fabric from her shoulders. She tossed it at him and he snatched it from the air and pressed it to his face to inhale her scent. She spun back to face him, her hands coyly covering her breasts as her hips popped to the beat, as the song hit the chorus she threw her hands in the air revealing herself to him. His squirmed in his seat, wondering if the no touching rule applied to him; just to be on the safe side he kept his hands off his cock for all that it was begging for attention.

He was singing along to the song under his breath as Lacey teased the zip of her skirt down and let it pool at her feet, she deftly kicked it away leaving her in nothing buy a lace thong. She stood in the vee of his spread legs, tantalisingly close but still not touching him, even as she bent at the waist and brushed her arse a hair’s breadth over the bulge at his crotch. Gold rolled his head back against the couch cushions and groaned.

“You are killing me sweetheart.”

She danced away with a chuckled and then was back in a flash, straddling his lap. The heat of her knees on either side of his thighs was sweet torture. His hands were shaking as he held back from touching her.

“I did say no hands, but I think you’ve been good enough to let you use that wicked tongue.”

She leaned back and popped the cap from a bottle of chocolate sauce. Gold stared at it in confusion, and then it dawned on him that must have been what she’d dropped on the floor before. He licked his lips at the sight of the thick, dark sauce dribbling from the bottle on to Lacey’s breasts. He didn’t need any further encouragement to crane his head forward and lap at the sweet, sticky treat. He hadn’t got much of a sweet tooth, but he would gladly live on nothing but chocolate as long as it was always served this way.

He was so focused on curling his tongue around Lacey’s nipple that he didn’t notice her unzipping him until her hand was squeezing his cock.

“Th…thought you said no handsy?”

“For you, not for me. You complaining?”

“Oo…oh no, not at all!”

Lacey shifted forward and sank on to his cock and Gold’s brain gave up paying attention to anything apart from the hot, wet slide of her around his heated flesh and the deathgrip that his hands had formed on the couch cushions. He buried his face in her chocolate sticky cleavage and tried to remember how to breathe as she rocked her hips. He came with a strangled cry of her name not two minutes later.

“Wow. Wow. Wow.”

Lacey was carding her fingers through his hair crooning; “That’s it darling, was that good?”

“Oh yeah, very”, he swallowed and looked up at her happy face, “Sorry, I didn’t get you there.”

She tutted softly and pressed gentle kisses across his sweaty brow, “This was all for you darling.”

His knuckles cracked as he flexed his fingers and finally gave into the temptation to wrap his arms around her, sighing with blissful relief as he pulled her close.

“Gimme ten minutes sweetheart and I’m gonna put that chocolate sauce to good use.”


End file.
